Through The Forest
by TheLostDuck
Summary: Legolas since he was young had a friend that would never let him down...what will he do when his friend wants more than a simple relationship?


  
  
I do not own LOTR  
  
'Fly you must go threw the forest. Do not look back my daughter!' Haldir yelled in fear of his only daughter the most beautiful elf in the whole middle earth. Her feet were wearing out since she was running around the trees she didn't stop to look about the land. She had not parted her father in such long time since he hid her very well but the greedy men found her in the house and wanted her so badly. Her legs couldn't carry her no more, but she new that she shan't rest not know not when she was still in the forest of Lorien.  
  
'Only if I had a horse, it would be a lot easier my father to fly. My legs I can't feel them.' She said and dropped to the earth. 'Only if I would run faster and weren't so tired. I must get to Rivendell, or Mirkwood. Thranduil knows me he will protect me from those heartless and evil men.' She said to herself She picked herself up and whistled for her horse Amble to come. Amble came in great hurry with a sack of her belongings and what she needed. Since it was a horse of much knowledge she only had to say the kingdom that she needed to go and the beast got her there in the safest and quickest way to get there.  
  
'Amble, to Northern Mirkwood to see King Thranduil. GO!' Anastasia whispered into the horse's ear. And the horse reared and galloped off. *I will be safe in the kings castle.* she thought. At night they stopped to let sleep come, the stars were out and the moon shining bright. The sleep crept over Anastasia quickly, and in the mourning she gave the horse lembas and ate one herself. They ate and started again, only fourteen more days till Northern Mirkwood, and before Anastasia new it she was there. Amble exhausted she let the stable man tend the tired horse. 'King Thranduil I need the safety that you have lend me when I am peril for I no longer safe with my father. Those men are after me and will not give up the hunt.' Anastasia said and curtsied. 'You are dressed in white and speak of yourself as a fox trying to flee from the hunter's wraith. WhiteFox is your nickname in the land of Mirkwood. I will make sure that no man crosses the land borders to find a young maiden.' said Thranduil and kissed her hand.  
  
'I mean not to be a burden to you King.' said Anastasia. Her blonde hair bounced off her shoulder. Her green eyes showed sorrow, and her face was worried. 'Do not fret Anastasia, you are not a burden but a gift of this land to ask of our protection, you are young and will grow to this land, but what shocks me that you act above your age since you are only 20 years of age.' Thranduil said and kissed her head. 'Thank you King Thranduil I will always remember this.' Anastasia said. Then someone walked in and son of Thranduil's the youngest one Legolas. His brothers chased after him, Jamuril and Ryhs, Ryhs the oldest one and Jamuril the middle child. 'We tried to stop him dad really he is just so stubborn.' said Ryhs. Legolas crossed his arms. 'They were trying to hurt me dad! I just poked them with a stick.' said Legolas. Thranduil laughed, and walked to his sons. 'Alright boys don't poke each other with sticks.' Thranduil said all of the boys nodded and an elf came in very mad. 'Uri what do you want know?' Thranduil said laughing he had ink dripping down his face. 'Your boy's powered ink down my face King Thranduil I cannot tolerate that anymore.' Uri said madly he was turning purple. Anastasia giggled at the site of the man. 'Here you will need this but I think the stain will not come out of your face.' Anastasia said and gave him a silk cloth. Anastasia giggled again and walked over to Thranduil and hid behind him. 'Who is she and why does she laugh on such rude matter of your boys?' he said with his nose up in the air. 'She is young Lord Thranduil is she too marry one of your boys if she is good luck to her.' 'No, she is not marrying one of my boys. This is Anastasia of Lorien; she is here for our protection. If you have a problem say it to a wall it will listen.' King Thranduil said 'I know were the boys get there tongue there father.' He said and stormed out of the castle. 'I QUIT!!' he yelled. 'Anastasia these are my sons, Legolas, Ryhs, Jamuril. As you see they have a liking of getting in trouble. They will keep you company until those men stop tracking you down. And under this land you will go under WhiteFox since your name is not to me spoken in these lands if they come.' Thranduil said 'Thank you my lord, I hope not to be a burden.' Anastasia said. The boys pull her out side, and smiled all besides Legolas. 'What are you guys grinning about?' Anastasia asked. 'We have this little game it's called pin the tail on the donkey. And well you're the donkey and well this is the tail (holds up arrow) and well we have to get you.' Ryhs said he was the trouble maker and mastermind of all the dirty works.  
  
'Don't hurt her she's a girl. That wouldn't be fair. come on Anastasia there being big bullies as always.' Legolas said and took her hand and led her inside. 'I won't let them hurt you. I have already got tagged in the butt many times.' He said  
*2,821 years later* 'Legolas, come back here! You can't run or hide from me!' Anastasia said and ran over the bridge over the stream. 'Come on out your always making me find you! It's not a game I really needs to talk to you.' She shouted. Anastasia stomps her foot and turns around to get bumped down. 'I heard you the first time WhiteFox you don't have to yell.' Legolas said grinning and helped her up and kissed her hand. 'I wasn't playing I was watching a bird up in a tree it was beautiful gold was the color and blue eyes.' He said and guided her in. 'Legolas something is terribly wrong with your brothers, they didn't come back from the hunt. they were killed bye a spear. Legolas I do not mean to hurt you but your father couldn't bear to tell you. He didn't even tell me I heard it from the trees they know all.' Anastasia said and sat him down on a bench. 'How does he knows then? Why are you talking to the trees I thought you said they were the noisiest living things amongst us? You do not hurt me Anastasia you will never.but the grief of those words will.' Legolas said his smile had faded and no expression was upon his fair face. 'Legolas.he knows he was crying in his bedroom and would not answer my call. This mourning he did not greet us but passed us bye and walked into garden. Sometimes the trees can be noisy but it is good for they know at times more knowledge. You do not show grief my friend, you hide it well. I'm impressed.actually usually when we were little you would break down crying if your brothers hurt you severely.' Anastasia said. She touched his face and he held her hand. 'That is the truth. I was such a baby back then.' Legolas said and he put his head upon her shoulder. 'Why are you always so close to me?' he asked 'For you are the one of the sons that greeted me kindly and did not hurt me, I will never forget that, and you are kind. That is what I love about you.' Anastasia said and hugged him. *Love? She must mean sibling love that is all.* Legolas thought. 'Anastasia, I have known you for so long it seems like forever. I've never been in such sadness when I'm around you; it's amazing how much you can change a person.' He said. Anastasia looked at him in his eyes and kissed him quickly, she stopped and blushed and ran off to her room embarrassed and ashamed of herself.  
  
'That was not sibling love I'll tell you one thing.' Legolas said to himself, he shook his head and looked up at the bird that was watching. 'What are you looking at you mere bird?' Legolas snapped at the bird. The bird swooped down and sat write next to him. 'She wants something more of you Prince. But you are too blind to see it.' The bird said. Legolas starred at the bird in amazement. 'Do not look dumbfounded. I Golden am known to be one that can sense love. You my prince are so ignorant to see the passion that she has for you.' The bird said 'I'm going crazy a bird is talking to me. I will not shoot anymore birds in my life just cure me of this madness.' Legolas said to himself and looking at the bird, Legolas walked away from the bird. 'You are stupid to walk away from me. I will tell you anyways I would give Anastasia what she wants.' The bird said and looked at Legolas. 'What does she want?' Legolas said and turned around but the bird was gone. Legolas shook his head and walked to his room that was right next to Anastasia's room. They were never separated, every time when it was thundering and the storm scared her so much that Anastasia crawled into bed with Legolas as she did with her father. She still did that for she had such a great fear of thunder and lighting. Her mother was killed in a storm write before her eyes, that was lead of her phobia and she was lost in a thunder storm and was found by those men. Thranduil didn't know about her fear she only told Legolas, it was there little secret. Legolas walked into his room and looked out the closed door/widows that leaded to a veranda. Anastasia standing on there joined veranda looking at the tree tops and the young elf boys playing. *I am so mindless doing that.* Anastasia thought and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed pulled out her leather diary given to her for a present bye a hand maiden. She opened it to a new page:  
  
Dear Diary, I am ashamed of my self. I have kissed Legolas, I do not know what came over me diary but it was far too mind less and ignorant. He must think of me a little girl giving out kisses as presents as Ryhs daughter did. Sweet Isabelle died before she reached the age 2 of being shot in the heart with a goblins arrow same as her mother. I am doomed I must of have broken a rule or down something wrong. I will never do such a thing every again. I miss Lothlorien and my father I will go back if it safe. I can not get over that I did such a thing to a prince. I am just a warrior's daughter and nothing more. Father would be so ashamed of me, Galadriel would be furious, I don't even want to think about King Thranduil and King Celeborn might think. I must go.  
Anastasia  
  
Anastasia closed her diary and hid it in her dresser under all of the dresses. Taking her hair down it rolled down her back. She looked a little like Galadriel but more beautiful than ever. How can Haldir and a mother she never knew the name to give birth to a child as beautiful as Anastasia. Her father always said she had the beauty of Luthien inside of her. 'Lady Anastasia, a present from you father.' An elf man said. Anastasia opened the door. 'My don't you look gorgeous My Lady.' He said bowing low giving her the gifts. 'Thank you for the complement sir.' Anastasia said and curtsied talking the gifts she closed the door and put the box on her bed opening it slowly she reveled a beautiful gown. Anastasia smiled and held it up to her. A golden bird flew in. 'Anastasia so glad to see you again.' Golden said and landed on her bed. Anastasia gave the bird a pet and smiled and kissed its head. 'I talked to someone. Down in the garden, very handsome man he is. My question is that he only sees you as a friend and nothing more that does surprise me most. ' Golden said 'Please Golden I do not wish to talk of such matters.' Anastasia said and she picked up the note in the box. It read:  
  
My Anastasia, When you return to our home, please wear this gown. There is something wrong going around in these woods But do not come yet wait a couple decades. I do not want You to get in danger.  
Love,  
  
Haldir you father  
  
Anastasia smiled and held the gown to her. Golden looked at the gown and chirped. 'That gown turns black when the user is in danger. It is very useful when going back to Lorien in such times.' Golden said and chirped again. 'I want to go back tonight. But I will obey my father until he sends a note that says it is clear.' Anastasia said and the many years she waited.  
*300 year later* Anastasia got ready after receiving the note from you father that it is all clear to come back. She wore the dress, and packed a little sack of her gowns. Tucking her diary into the dresses she packed many lembas bread. 'I shall miss you Golden.' Anastasia said and kissed the birds head. 'For you were my friend.' And she waited for the bird's sweet chirp and reply. 'I will miss you Anastasia, take this.. (plucks a gold feather out of his wing) as a token of out friendship. I wish I could come with you but I am old and weak. I will stay here, and watch over the kingdom.' The bird said Anastasia nodded, she could not reply to his sweet words. She took a little hair pin of a bird and her hair dropped down. She clipped it to his long feathers that lead of his neck; slowly she walked out of the room. She slipped down the stares and into the office of King Thranduil. 'Anastasia, I wish for you not to go. But your father needs you with him and that will be granted.' said King Thranduil. He kissed her head and she bowed and walked out of the room. She could not speak to him; she had no words of comfort. She walked to the stables to see her black horse. 'You leave so early. Why so early, you gave your heart to this land?' Legolas asked he was standing outside of the stall. Anastasia did not face him she had tears running down her cheeks, she could not face the one who gave the her the reason to stay in these lands. 'U-iston, u-aniron ceri han.' (I don't know, I don't want to do this.) Anastasia said in Sindarin as she had forgot to speak Silvan. She put the saddle on the horse and tied her sack to the side. 'Then why are you leaving? Why are you leaving the land then? Anastasia melin le.' (I love you) Legolas said and jumped over the gate and cornered her. Anastasia could not face him so she bowed her head. 'I will die of a broken heart if you leave without saying one word to me.'  
  
'Legolas, I do not wish for you to die. But I have nothing to say that expresses what I feel. But I can say this, gerich meleth nin.' Anastasia said this and tried to get out of his way. 'You can not leave so early.' Legolas said 'Leave me Legolas. No warrior's daughter should look at you, I'm not worthy of looking at royal. So excuse me.' Anastasia said and got out of the corner. Legolas grabbed her wrist and she turned around and he pulled her to himself. Legolas kissed Anastasia with all his love that he kept in for so many years.  
He wouldn't let go of her, he didn't want there lips to part. She eventually gave in since at first it caught her bye surprise. 


End file.
